Venom and the Rebels
by ZeroBen
Summary: Sometimes, you just gotta let loose. Nick Fury Jr. crafts together a team, assigning Agent Venom as its leader. The rest of the team? How about Wolverine, Black Widow, Gambit, Taskmaster and Ronin? Full-on action and adventure through all of the 616 Marvel Universe. So, how about it? You up for a little rebellion? Venom and the Rebels sure are!


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any MARVEL/DISNEY characters.**

**NOTES: **This is just about letting loose, throwing a bomb and watching it explode. Think of this as an over-budgeted ego-inflated Summer action movie. Michael Bay in the Marvel Universe, haha. It takes place in the Marvel Now Universe, but there will be inconsistencies and glitches... It won't blend perfectly. Again... It's a Bomb... Meant to be thrown... Meant to explode. A roller-coaster ride of bad-ass characters, bullets, action and adventure.

**MARVEL NOW: VENOM AND THE REBELS**

NOW.

"This world needs a new kind of superhero group. Not a Kill-Squad, not a Boy-Scout Troop. A group of heroes that exist in the middle. A group of heroes that can go either way if the situation called for it. A group of individuals willing to sacrifice themselves for the greater good. True heroes, through and through. But, at the same time, able to act more like a villain if that's what needs to happen."

"So, you wanna do what?"

"Put together my own team. My guys, my missions, my decisions, my rules."

"No offense, but you've been at this long enough for a cup of coffee, kid. What makes you think you got what it takes to not only draft a team, but hold together a live grenade like the bunch you got in mind?"

"I can do this, I know I can."

"_Black Widow_ is your ace in the hole, I'll give you that. I ain't got the slightest who's under the _Ronin_ suit these days, so I'm guessin' they're a wildcard. _Wolverine_ and _Gambit_ butt heads with the best of 'em. _Taskmaster_ ain't a hero, he just works for the highest bidder, or whoever has him by the balls at the moment. And you want _Venom_ to be play captain?"

"I don't need your permission. I just came here out of respect. Whether you think it's copacetic or not, I'm putting together this team. And we're gonna do things... _Change things_... For the better."

"All right. Well... In that case... The best to ya. By the way... Plan on telling me who the new _Ronin_ is?"

"Heh, _nope_."

_**1#**_

_**"The Devil's Hand"**_

_**Part I**_

"Explain to me again why we thought this was a good idea?"

"Don't you ever stop talking?"

"Simple answer? _Never_."

_The Rebels_. Nick Fury Jr. Wolverine. Ronin. Gambit. Black Widow. Taskmaster. The All-Star Team. The Dream Roster... Friggin' captured on their first damn mission! All shackled to a metal floor, in some kind of pit, a grate overhead providing little light, a maddening dripping somewhere in the shadows, and enough soldiers and firepower to say adios in the blink of an eye.

"Hey! Quiet down there!" one of the soldiers stomped on the grate.

"I hate this," Taskmaster muttered under his mask, "I really _really _hate this."

"Can't you just cut through the chains?" Black Widow asked Wolverine.

"_Tried_," Wolverine mumbled, "They're made out of adamantium."

Gambit laughed.

From underneath the mask, Ronin scowled at his fellow captive, Nick Fury Jr, "How could I let you talk me into this?"

"This isn't over," _Junior_ said, sitting calmly, albeit filling with impatience, "Still got one last play, just waitin' for it to happen."

"And that is?" Wolverine wondered.

Nick Fury Jr. smirked out of the corner of his lips, "No worries... You'll see."

**::::::Three Weeks Ago::::::**

"You're the first one on the list."

"_Me_? Didn't you hear... _Rulk_ kicked me off the _Thunderbolts_ for not being a team player? I work better by myself. I like it that way... The symbiote likes it that way... Everyone's happy."

First on the list? Flash Thompson aka Venom. Flash's military background, heroic yet dangerous nature, and the abilities possessed by the venomous symbiote made him a prime candidate. Junior had read the files, watched what little tape there was, talked to some people, and determined Venom needed to not only be part of The Rebels, but the field leader. So, there they were, meeting at one of the many SHIELD Safe-houses located in the United States.

"That's exactly why I want you with us," Junior explained, "I'm not looking to build a team who gets along, plays by the rules, and whatever the hell else you want to lump in there. I want a team that are gonna butt heads, yell at each other, stand up for what they believe in. This world needs a volatile mix, and that's exactly what I want to give it."

"I need heroes willing to challenge themselves, each other, SHIELD and myself if need be. You've shown a lot of promise since taking on the symbiote. You're the only one who's been able to control the symbiote and change it into a true force for good. I need that kind of strength for what I'm putting together here."

"You don't know me," Flash didn't feel this to be a good idea, "You don't know the symbiote. I appreciate you considering this for me, but I'm not doing it. Contrary to popular belief, controlling the monster hasn't been a walk in the park for me. It's a constant war."

"A war that you can win."

"**No offense, but how in the hell would you know that?**"

"Okay, okay," Junior backed off, Flash's face covered in the symbiote mask, "If you're not up to it, I understand. I'll back off. But, the invite stays open. You feel like leading your own team... You let me know."

**:::::NOW:::::**

Where The Rebels were being kept.

The man's name was _Nyesko_. Russian decent, but had traveled the world. To be truthful, he had ventured quite the distance for a man merely in his mid to late thirties. He had seen a great many things, survived many hardships and overcome a large number of obstacles. He had developed a terrorist organization known simply as DEAD. In time, he was sure his ultimate goals would be reached, and those who went against him and his men would fall fast.

This was a setback, however. Or perhaps... A victory veiled as a setback. The superheroes had discovered one of his headquarters - of which there were many more - and raided it. Little did they know, Nyesko was prepared. The heroes were taken by surprise, and through their own bickering with each other like children, they were easily defeated and captured.

At the moment, Nyesko stood atop the roof of this particular headquarters, staring out into open space... A lonely and mostly abandoned shipyard and the waters beyond it. It didn't feel like it should have been, but the sun was shining, not a single cloud in the sky. Weather-wise, a beautiful day.

"Today is our day, is it not?" Nyesko's second-in-command, _Pavel_, joined him, "Victory without trying. We should be celebrating!"

Nyesko simply continued silently staring out into the waters in front of him.

Pavel was troubled by this lack of enthusiasm, "At least show a smile. You are making us worry."

"It's trap," Nyesko whispered, eyes still staring front.

"In our basement right now is some of the most capable heroes," Pavel explained, "No trap, Nyesko. They tried their best surprise attack, and it failed miserably. We have won."

"That is not the most capable heroes," Nyesko disagreed, "They argue like children. Our victory is luck."

"Always so negative," Pavel dismissed, "You've been like this since we were children. This is a victory. Once we finish preparing, we will upload video to the Internet. From there... The world is ours."

Nyesko scowled, "I..."

A soldier had then joined them on the roof, "Something showed on our radar. As it got closer, it disappeared."

Nyesko cursed in Russian, pushing past Pavel, en route to the basement. He knew it... He just knew it!

**:::::Two Weeks Ago:::::**

Chinese Super Prison. Yeah... There's actually such a thing.

Wolverine and Black Widow. Logan and Natasha. Working together again. Now, through the years, they had been on a sketchy mission or two, but this particular mission really took the cake. After they both decided on accepting Nick Fury Jr's invite - after both speaking with the first Nick Fury - they were given their first mission. As the first two official members of The Rebels, they would infiltrate the Chinese Super Prison called Super-Max. While there? Oh, just liberate none other than the super-villain _Taskmaster_.

Dressed as guards, they awaited the doors to unlock, allowing them to enter Super-Max.

"This don't smell right," Logan remarked, "Can't believe I'm going through with it."

"Taskmaster is reliable, believe it or not," Natasha replied, still waiting, "Bribing him with a clean slate courtesy of the US Government should make him as loyal as a dog to us."

"Guy's a loose cannon," Logan added, "Like Wilson, but without the insanity."

"Constant sarcasm does get annoying," Natasha noted, "What is taking so long for them to answer?"

Logan pounded on the door, "Let's go. Prisoner Transfer!"

"There's someone," Natasha noticed another guard finally approaching from the other side.

"Wonder who else is in here?"

"Zheng Zu," Natasha said, "Razorfist. I think... The fourth Chemistro."

"There's four now?' Logan nearly chuckled as the doors were finally opened.

"Who are you?" the guard asked, frustrated with the show of impatience.

"We're here to transport Prisoner 17," Natasha handed over the forged paperwork.

"No," the guard disagreed, "His crimes were committed here. He is staying right where he is."

"Guy," Logan stepped up, "We're here on behalf of the US Government, the foremost leading authority on these kinds of things. They want Prisoner 17 moved, we're here to do it, and we ain't leaving until it gets done."

"This is not the United States," the guard stood his ground, "You cannot do what ever you want."

"Screw it," Logan decked the guard, knocking him out cold, then turning to Natasha who rolled her eyes, "What?"

She sighed, taking off the guard clothes, revealing her sleek black suit as Logan did the same, revealing his standard yellow and black masked uniform, "Damn it, Logan! I knew bringing you would be a mistake!"

"Not the time for regret, Red," they started running forward through the prison, "We gotta spring this asshole!"

"We're on thin ice and it's cracked," they took out two guards, "No killing or even substantial injuries. Incapacitate them long enough to get by them, nothing else!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," they stopped, finding a turret staring straight back at them, "So... We splittin' up here?"

"Keep them busy," Widow headed in a different direction, "I'll find Taskmaster."

"Right," Wolverine smirked, the claws coming out as he started running towards the turret, dodging its bullets, though a couple did find their mark. He then leaped and dug his adamantium claws into the machine, "That's 'bout enough out of you, Bub."

"Stop where you are!" a guard shouted, supported by two others, "You do not belong here! Leave now and we will not open fire."

While listening, Wolverine picked out the few bullets that tagged him with one of his claws. Then he turned his attention towards the guards, who were now all but messing their pants.

"Don't just stand there," one shouted, "Shoot him!"

As the bullets rained, Wolverine ducked down a hall on the side. Actually, didn't seem like much of a hall. In fact, it lead him to a large pipe overlooking the main area of Super-Max. Right where the majority of the prisoners were. Tons of guards, though, and all on high alert. He could take a flying leap, but he'd end up shot to hell, and remembering what Widow told him about no killing or major injuries, it wasn't worth it.

There was another option, though. Dead center, situated at the ceiling, a special room. If Wolverine had to guess, he'd say it was security. Only two guys... Had no idea where Wolverine was. Extend the claws, way too easy! The X-Man dove into action, head-first through what may have been bulletproof glass and took out both guards with a strong double-clothesline.

Control panel. Bullets! Wolverine ducked down, casings bouncing all around him. Just had to find the right switch, hope that switch was even there in the first place. He pulled a few levers, hit a few buttons. Nothing doing. Damn it, what the hell kind of... WHOAH! The floor came out from under him, though he was able to dig a claw into the control panel to keep himself from falling.

"I didn't think this one through," Logan grumbled to himself, hanging by one set of claws as the bullets returned, now from the ground floor.

Left with no other option, Wolverine tore into whatever he could of the control panel. Moments later, the lights went out and the sound cell doors opening could be heard. Maybe not every single one, but definitely a decent number. He could only hope that Taskmaster's cell was one of them.

Emergency lights followed by Wolverine dropping down to the ground floor. A little busted up, but nothing that wouldn't... He narrowly dodged a swipe, then another. One of the criminals that had been released was the psycho-freak _Razorfist_.

"Finally, I get my chance," another missed swipe, "One on one with _Wolverine_!"

"I'm flattered," Wolverine's sarcasm, "Can't say the feeling's mutual, though."

"Shut up!" Razorfist connected, cutting into Wolverine's abdomen, then going for another strike...

Blocked by the adamantium claws, then both blades were sliced off. Razorfist stood in shock, neutered. He was at the mercy of the Wolverine. Logan contemplated it... Thought about it... Just taking this scum out right here and right now. Avengers would kick him off the team, maybe even the X-Men. Screw it, he wasn't an Avenger anymore... He was a _Rebel_!

In that moment, the super-villain Razorfist was no more.

"Wolverine!" Logan turned at the sound of his name, finding an unexpected face, _Gambit_.

"What the hell are you doin' in a Chinese Prison, _Gumbo_?"

Gambit smirked, approaching his fellow X-Man, "Remy could ask you the same... Oh, you killed 'em, yeah?"

Wolverine nodded, taking the claws back in, "Problem?"

Gambit shook his head, "He was an asshole. Know what, he deserved it."

"I'm gettin' outta here before the next wave of guards. You comin'?" Wolverine asked.

"You know it," Gambit followed.

**:::::Meanwhile:::::**

"Damn it, Logan!"

Why did that tiny little Canadian hairball have to come along? He didn't know the meaning of patience, didn't even know the word existed. And now, because of that fact, Black Widow was pinned down en route to Taskmaster's cell - which was not part of the main room - trying to stay alive with a dozen guards shooting at her, and her own ammo supply running dangerously low. Making matters all the worse was the power flickering on and off.

Time for the oldest trick in the book.

"I surrender!" Black Widow shouted abruptly, tossing her guns to the floor, keeping her arms up, all weapons pointed directly at her, "This was a mistake. I see that now."

"I got this," one guard yelled, splitting away from the rest, "Go find the other one and any escaping prisoners."

Black Widow knew that voice.

"What? Did I stutter?" he noticed no one moving, "Get going!"

Though they were unsure of this, they all still listened and left the area, re-directing their efforts on finding Wolverine.

"That worked?" Widow now realizing who it was, "Wow. That actually worked?"

It was _Taskmaster_ underneath the guard uniform. Or better yet... _Tony Masters_. During all the ruckus, he had knocked out one of the men, stripped him of his uniform and slipped it on. It was a very TV idea. But, hey, it worked, so why knock it, right? Now... Onto more important matters...

He aimed his gun right at Widow's throat, "What's this about?"

"Getting you out of here."

"W-T-F?"

Widow cocked a brow, "Okay... Listen, you remember Marcus Johnson, right? Nick Fury's son? You almost killed him a couple times last year?"

"Oh," he nodded, "Yeah."

"He wants you on a new team. If you agree, you receive a Clean Slate from the US Government. That simple."

"Really?" he was practically dumbfounded, "'Cause, I gotta say..."

In a flash, Black Widow knocked the wind out of him with a swift kick, elbowed his nose, causing it to bleed, took the gun and then aimed it at his throat, "_Really_."

"Okay, okay," he was doubled-over, sucking air.

**:::::NOW:::::**

Nyesko stood in the control room with Pavel and two others behind him. Over a dozen different monitors, showing over a dozen different areas. One of them spotted a stealth plane of some kind. Without giving it a second thought, Nyesko sent a group of his soldiers to go check it out. He then watched as if it were a television show as they were each taken out one by one, presumably the work of a well-qualified sniper.

"No, no, no," Pavel was in disbelief, "Not when we are this close!_ Yurik_, have the men investigate the hill. But, do not huddle together. Trap this bastard."

"Head-shots," Nyesko commented, "Each one."

"How can you be calm? Our men are..."

Another monitor showed the side entrance to the building. Before the men could react, they were taken out of the equation, heads knocked together hard enough to put them into comas. And... It was done with webbing.

"My god," Pavel gasped, "We've attracted _Spider-Man_?"

"No," Nyesko pointed to a different monitor, showing more men being taken out in a stealth manner, "That is not Spider-Man."

The one behind this infiltration was none other than _Venom_, grimly staring at the camera before shooting it out with an automatic rifle that had been strapped to his back.

**:::::Last Week:::::**

If he ever saw another boomerang, it would be too soon.

The latest super-villain team-up plot had been foiled. Courtesy of Venom and Spider-Man... Boomerang, Electro and Swarm were being once again sent off to prison. While the villains were being taken away by SHIELD, Venom and Spider-Man watched from a nearby rooftop.

"I have to say; I like having a Venom that isn't trying to suck my brains out through my nose," Peter quipped from underneath the mask, "It's kinda refreshing. I can relax around you... I could never do that before."

The Venom mask dissolved, showing Flash's face as he watched the scene below, "It's so repetitive."

"Huh?"

"This," Flash gestured to the streets, "They hurt civilians, we beat 'em, they get locked up, they break out, it happens all over again."

"Such is life."

"It doesn't feel right," Flash replied, "At first, it didn't bother me. But after fighting these goons over and over, I'm starting to wonder if I shouldn't just put a bullet in all their heads. Be done with it."

"Dude," Spider-Man disagreed wholeheartedly, "That isn't us. That's not what heroes do. Trust me, I've been there more than a few times. But, at the end of the day... _With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility_."

Flash sighed, turning to spin a web and leave the scene, thinking of Nick Fury Jr's offer, "Maybe you're right..." then the Venom mask returned, "**Maybe you're wrong.**"

**:::::NOW:::::**

"I knew I could count on you," Nick Fury Jr said as Venom released the adamantium shackles, "You got it in you."

"**Save it for later,**" Venom, of course, "**We're not out of the woods yet. They have mechs. I wanted to wipe 'em out but I couldn't risk taking too long.**"

"I thought when you talked, you always said... _We_?" Taskmaster wondered.

Venom merely shot a glance over. Not a second later, the group of heroes were heading through the basement, looking for the way out.

"What's stoppin' from having our asses handed to us again?" Gambit had to ask.

"Nothing," Ronin remarked, "We're not a team. We're a time-bomb. We already proved that last night."

"That attitude isn't helping," Widow was sick of it, "Going full-bore isn't either," she glanced at Logan.

"Oh, excuse me, who was the one that needed _Bone-face_ over there to save 'em?" Logan shot back, "You or me, Romanova?"

"I've already had it with you," she shoved him, to which Logan shoved her back. Ronin and Gambit pulled Logan away while Taskmaster did so to Widow, but not without... "Let go of my friggin' boobs, pervert!"

"I regret nothing!" Taskmaster shouted proudly.

"Amateurs, all of you," Fury got in on it, "I thought I was recruiting the best. I knew cooler heads wouldn't always prevail, but this is ridiculous!"

Venom watched as the team he had agreed to be assigned to was dissolving in a dark tunnel while there were only god knew how many bad guys on the way who would be frothing at the mouth for a golden opportunity like this to take them all out. They were distracted, through and through, egos and personalities clashing like swords.

It had to stop.

"**ENOUGH! This he said she said crap is over! We're in a dark tunnel... We don't know where we're going... There's a load of assholes up there just waiting for their shot. We gotta get ourselves together and our asses in gear or we're gonna end up hangin' ourselves!**"

"**You wanna argue and fight? Fine by me, but do it later. Right now, we gotta get Nyesko and get the hell outta here!**"

"Crap," Wolverine muttered, "He's right. Let's get this over with."

"Yeah," Ronin was right behind.

"'Bout time," Fury followed.

"I like that name... Bone-face. Heh, I may have to trademark that. I could do it, too, considering my clean slate thingy, there's nothing keeping me out of City Hall."

"**Shut up!**"

_**::::::::::MARVEL NOW: VENOM AND THE REBELS::::::::::**_

The first half of the two-part opener is done. A few notes before you close this out... Expendables, Secret Avengers, Red Hood and The Outlaws, Big-Budget Action Movies, all inspiration for this. Similarities, intentional or not, are there and I admit it from the get-go. This team at its core is a combustible element, you can't just throw these people together and not expect the seams to be put to the test.

Who is Ronin this time around? It's not an original character. It's an established Marvel character who, at least in my humble opinion, has a very good reason to want to hide their identity and take up the Ronin mantle.

The Look. Taskmaster's look is the UDON version. I thought that design was genius and made perfect sense for the character. I was a little disappointed to see it kind of blow away in the wind. The Ronin here is a kind of red white and blue variant, if you will. Haven't got it quite finished in my mind, but it's getting there. Wolverine... If you've seen that Alex Ross re-design, that's what he has in here. I always liked that look.


End file.
